OSR Wonderland ou le pays du N'importe Nawak
by BalalaikaCH
Summary: Et voila, ma creation personelle, je ne vais vous rien expliquer par peur que je vous couperais le plaisir de lire ce petit conte
1. Chapter 1

Wonderland : chapitre 1

Le sommeil… une bonne chose pour les petites filles et garçons, mais pourquoi donc croire que le Wonderland n'existe pas, alors qu'il existe hein ? Chaqu'un a ses réponses sur ce sujet non ? Dire que certains gens qu'Eva n'y croient pas alors pourquoi pas de la envoyer la bas, pour quelle change d'avis ? rire diabolique .

Petite introduction du chapitre diabolique by Chaotik .

(l'histoire est un peu tirée de Alice au pays de merveilles, mais continué a la mienne XD

Eva ne pouvait croire ces yeux, elle qui pensait que ces mondes de sommeils n'étaient que des contes d'enfants (enfin c'est de contes d'enfant, mais bon). A croire que notre héroïne essaye de se réveiller en se tapant sur les joues , mais le paysage ne change pas, puisque je ne veux pas la laisser partir .

- Chaotik pourquoi moi ? cria-t-elle en pleurant

- Bah, c'est pour changer non ? En plus j'ai toujours rêvé de créer une version de fanfic avec le Wonderland, répondit Chaotik en ayant un air dominant

- Eh bien sa ne réponds pas a ma question…

- Bah de toute façon ne t'inquiète pas, cela va te faire que du bien, t'a déjà 18 ans non ?

- bah oui….

- bon et si on laisse notre histoire continuer, je prendrais l'apparence du chat de Cheshire et je vais te guider ma petite

- « j'ai comme des frissons tout a coup »

Eva regarda aux alentours de soi, elle n'a jamais songé d'être un jour prise dans un conte que sa mère, Maya, lui racontait quand elle était petite. L'ambiance était la même que dans le conte. De très beaux paysages…des personnages plus ou moins marrants, des pains qui poussaient sur les arbres avec des paquets de chips … et des ruisseaux au jus de fruit , souvent celui de la pomme, car Eva a prit le temps de gouter ces derniers (pas les pommes, mais les ruisseaux XD) .

Eva savait que pour sortir plus vite de ce cauchemar il fallait avancer dans l'histoire et enfin arriver a la fin… Mais comme dit le Chat de Cheshire, peut etre cette histoire n'aura pas de fin … ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Par où aller, elle ne savait rien, mais ce que elle savait qu'il fallait aller quelque part c'est sur. Eva marchait…marchait (et moi je m'endormais… endormais ) en regardant de tous les cotés. Partout , autour d'elle elle rencontrait des personnages tirés des différents mangas et BDs (XD) . Voici Astérix qui bat encore les Romains, toujours accompagné de son ami Obélix et son chien fidele Idéfix. La bas Edward Elric qui lit quelque chose, sous le arbre sur le quel poussaient les différents sortes de chocolats (si, si des chocolats suisses et belges je vous le promet)

« Ce pays devient vraiment de n'importe quoi, pauvre lecteur il doit être perdu parmi tout sa » pensa Eva en continuant de marcher.

Elle rentra dans une ville du moins aussi bizarre que tout ce qu'elle a vu au pars avant. Mais la, tout a coup, elle remarqua une silhouette qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir .

(je vous faire patienter un peu pour garder le suspense… Alors qui c'était dont cette mystérieuse silhouette qu'Eva ne pensait plus jamais revoir hein ? Qui peut me donner la bonne réponse… quoi personne n'a pas d'idée ? Pas génial. Vous n'allez peut être pas le savoir puisque je peux effacer cette scène et commencer une nouvelle… Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, alors fini le suspense maintenant place a l'histoire !!!)

Une silhouette bien plus grande que le reste des personnages… alors vous avez deviné ? C'était Rick ! (avec des oreilles de lapin , roses XD)

Rick !!!! Cria Eva, en courant vers lui

Ah bah tiens, j'ai déjà entendu cette petite voie quelque part… Hello petite souris, comment sa va ? répondit il en ce tournant vers elle.

Sava… heu Rick quand même pourquoi tu porte ses oreilles étranges…de lapin rose ? demanda Eva en respirant durement

Bah, dans cette histoire, j'incarne un certain lapin qui est apparemment rose.

( J'ai sentie comme de mauvaises ondes ce tournant vers moi)

Ah oui, je vois… Mais je me permets de te demander… Quesque tu est devenu après nous avoir abandonné sur Arouas

Bah, je suis retourné sur la Terre voir ma mère, et après je suis…. Comment dire…mort… et… j'ai atterri dans cette histoire.

Quoi ? Mort… pas génial, Eva c'est sentie gênée en savant cette vérité, mais dis moi, est ce que tu connais une sortie de cette histoire qui sera moins compliquée car j'ai peur, ou peut me mener le chat de Cheshire a la fin

Non, désolé, mais si je me souviens bien dans le vrai conte d'Alice au pays de merveilles la fin est arrivée après qu'Alice est arrivée chez la reine du cœur…Mais en fait, je me souviens que quand j'ai découvert que tu était la fille de Don Wei, j'ai oublié de te demander ton vrai nom

Merci pour ce rappel de conte , ah oui c'est vrai. Mon vrai nom c'est Eva.

Ok a tout a l'heure Eva, hohohoho !

Rick est partit en rigolant, (comme un travesti ?) ce que laissa Eva un peu perplexe (il faut peut être que je dessine cette scène elle est trop marrante).

« Je me demande où vais-je la trouver celle la » pensa-t- elle

Hé, le chat de Cheshire, tu ne sais pas ou vais-je la trouver cette fameuse Reine Rouge ? demanda Eva a moi

Déjà on dit s'il te plait hein ? répondit je lui

S'il te plait.

Tu vas tout droit sans te dévier de ton chemin et tu va finir par la trouver…

Je suis devenue invisible, sauf ma tête qui resta flotter dans l'air, je me marais en voyant l'air d'Eva quand elle a vu sa.

Eva continua d'avancer. Soudain une lumière forte l'aveugla. Elle est tombée sur l'herbe verte qui sentait très bon et s'endormit du choc qu'elle a eue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Formule Blanche-Neige

Pour nos chers chers lecteurs, dans le dernier chapitre, comme on sait (ou savaient, ou saura des qu'on vont lira ce paragraphe) qu'Eva s'est endormie après une lumière qui l'a aveuglée. Bah maintenait , Eva, après s'être réveillée, ne savant pas trop pourquoi, nettoyait le carrelage dans un grand château, en chantant un petit air du Rock'n roll.

Les petits oiseaux l'écoutaient attentivement en ajoutant leur petit chant mélodieux a cette musique.

La jeune fille ne savait pas qu'en ce temps, elle était observée par la méchante reine Paradice.

La reine a renfermé ces rideaux et s'approcha de son miroir chéri qui disait (normalement ) que de la vérité, et lui demanda :

O Miroir, mon (pas) beau miroir qui est la femme la plus belle et qui chante mieux les aires de Rock'n Roll (sous la douche – ajoutais-je a ce moment même )

Le miroir lui répondit dans toute son innocence :

O ma reine, vous êtes bien belle et vous chantes bien, mais Blanche-Eva est encore plus belle et chante mieux que vous.

Ah, cette petite insolent, elle ose de me surpasser, moi la reine de la beauté divine (et blah ,blah), la reine de l'univers… Spirit !!! où êtes vous quand j'ai besoin de vous ?! Venez par ici, nous avons a discuter.

En ce moment la (après que la méchante reine Paradice eut renfermé les rideaux de sa chambre) Eva me demanda en arrêtant de chanter ses petits airs de vous savez quoi :

Hé, le chat de Cheshire, ou est ce que tu m'a encore mise ?

Tu devrais déjà le deviner toi, o Blanche-Eva, nous nous trouvons toujours dans le pays de Wonderland mais dans une autre contre dont le nom tu connais.

Blanche-Eva ?... B (désolé pour cette petite séance de gros mots) Je ne me trouve pas dans le conte de Blanche-neige et sept nains par hasard?!

Bingo !

Je ne me souviens plus trop de ce conte…tu pourrais me l'expliquer ?

Rêve, je veux me marrer en voyant comment tu va te débrouiller ici moi , bon j'y vais. Et je suis disparu, mais en restant toujours du coté d'Eva (juste comme sa , en cas ou)

CHAT DE CHESHIRE tu n'est pas sympa !!!! cria la jeune fille « presque » dans le vide.

« Groar, il va voir celui la, le chat de fromage » grommela Eva au fond d'elle. Soudain elle vit une ombre se rapprocher d'elle. Cette ombre lui mit la main sur sa bouche et Eva tomba dans les pommes. C'était Spirit, le terrible chasseur de la reine.

Il emmena notre héroïne (et je l'ai suivi, bien sur) dans la foret ou il l'a mise sur l'herbe verte. Ne attendant pas ou elle ce réveille il lui posa sa main sur sa tete et voici ce qu'Eva a vu….ou plutôt entendu :

« sauve toi jeune belle fille, et ne retourne plus au château de la méchante reine Paradice sous aucun prétexte, si non tu mourra ! »

Puis en la laissant tranquillement dormir en paix il repartit.

Eva c'est réveillé un quart d'heure plus tard (pendant ceux la je jouais a chasser les papillons, c'étais plus marrant) entourée des animaux de la foret. Elle les caressa tous et lui dite qu'il fallait qu'elle s'échappe de sa belle-mère (bah oui, la méchante reine dans la blanche neige était sa belle-mère…qui est plutôt moche, vous ne le saviez pas ou quoi ?). Les petits animaux l'ont pris par la mini-jupe (bah quoi on est au 21eme siècle aussi XD) et l'ont emmenés dans le fond de la foret, où encore aucun pied « humain » n'a put aller( sauf celui de la Blanche-Eva et le notre). Ils marchaient, jusqu'où notre héroïne commença apercevoir une petite, toute petite maison avec les murs en pierre décores avec des motifs des créateurs d'Oban

« Après sa, je me demande comment seront les nains » réfléchit elle.

Elle a dit au revoir au petits animaux et entra dans la maison. Le décor intérieur lui rappela quelque chose, dont elle ne se souvenait plus trop, quelque chose sur Oban peut être (sauf qu'au contraire du conte ici, tout était propre et bien rangé). Alors Blanche-Eva monta dans la chambre ou, normalement , devraient être les sept lits . Des qu'elle rentra dans la chambre, elle tomba de rire, non a cause des lits, mais a cause de ce que était marqué sur les lits. Les noms des nains : Profstis, Simplstis, Grinchstis, Joyeustis, Dormstis et Atchoustis. Quelque minutes après (et oui elle a failli c'étouffer aussi cette fille) elle c'est mise sur ces lits et c'est endormie.

(On fait une petite parenthèse, comme vous pouvez le constater les noms des nains nous évoquent quelqu'un de très sympa dont le nom-on-ne-doit-pas-le-prononcer avant la suite qui va démarrer dans quelques instants)

Quelque chose réveilla Blanche-Eva de son long sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit (non, c'est trop horrible) SEPT SATISES !!!!!!! Ils ce ressemblaient de tous les cotés, sauf que leurs petits chapeaux avaient des couleurs différents et que ils avaient des propriétés différentes.

Oh bah regardez qui c'est , la princesse ! – exclamaient les nains en même temps.

Et vous, vous êtes les nains de cette forets ?demanda Eva

Pas de n'importe qu'elle foret ma chérie, répondissent les sept nains en même temps, dans la foret sucrée, la ou poussent les meilleures sucreries de ce monde !!

Ah, d'accord.

Tu veux un Chupa-Chups ?

Et comme sa ils firent connaissance.

En ce moment même, la méchante reine Paradice, après avoir cru a son chasseur favoris : Spirit, qu'il a écorché sa rivale, elle a demandé a son miroir : (Les mêmes frases qu'elle a dite un peu avant dans l'histoire).

Le miroir lui répondit :

- Vous êtes belle et vous chantez bien sous la douche, mais Blanche-Eva est encore plus belle et chante mieux que vous.

- Quoi, cette idiote est encore vivante ?! dit- elle avec un accent anglais., cette fois si c'est moi qui va m'en occuper.

Elle se transforma en une vielle dame très moche, prit une pomme pourrie qu'elle a déguisé en une pomme normale et alla chez les sept nains.

Les nains étaient partis vendre leurs sucreries (et surtout les chupa-chups qui étaient très populaires a l'époque) en laissant Blanche-neige seule sans surveillance. La pauvre adulte c'est tellement ennuyée qu'elle a mis le volume du stéréo a fond, et commença a chanter Butterfly de Superbus. Elle entendit même pas qu'une vielle grande-mère frappait les vitres de la maison. Apres un certain temps elle (enfin) remarqua et l'ouvrit.

La vielle grand-mère lui vendit une pomme et repartit.

(Il passe vite ce conte, remarquais-je)

Blanche-Eva mordit un morceau de la pomme et tomba raide morte.

(Déjà, je me demande qui sera le prince)

La méchante reine Paradice repartit, mais en chemin elle est morte car elle a mangé une pomme qui était empoisonnée par l'autre qui avait mangé blanche neige.

Quand les nains découvrirent la jeune fille morte sur le sol (a ce moment la musique qui jouait était Smile de Lily Allen) ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de peur.. Enfin quand ils se sont reprises, ils construirent a Blanche-Eva un cercueil en caramel et l'ont posé dans le milieu de la foret avec notre héroïne morte la dedans. Et repartirent.

Un jour le beau prince Aikka passa par la. Il vit une jeune fille dans le cercueil caramel se rapprocha et tomba amoureux d'elle (on a le droit d'imaginer non ?) et puis la embrassa. Blanche-Eva ouvrit ses yeux et lui sourit.

Soudain une lumière aveugla la jeune fille encore une fois, et elle se rendormit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : RED HAT POWER

Cette fois si, notre héroïne Eva, c'est réveillée dans un bon lit chaud douillet se questionnant pourquoi j'étais allongé sur elle en lui tournant mon visage ( je reste quand même le chat de Cheshire ). Elle a essayé de me jeter par terre mais ne réussit guère (elle est méchante). Puis admettant enfin qu'elle a était vaincue elle c'est leva du lit en me laissant de la place pour me gratouiller mes oreilles a son coussin. Des que j'ai fini, elle me demanda :

Moi je croyais que tu n'allais plus apparaitre dans l'histoire pourquoi est ce que tu est revenu ?

Héhé, tu me prend pour qui, Le petit Chaperon Rouge ?lui répondit-je

Le petit Chaperon Rouge… ? J'ai encore changé de conte ? Si sa va continuer dans cette manière je ne pourrais jamais rencontrer la reine du cœur pour retourner chez moi !?

Si tu pourra, je vais te l'expliquer dans le prochain chapitre, mais la tu vas finir ce petit conte avant de retourner au Wonderland.

Vivement qu'il soit fini. J'ai peur que tu ne me mets pas dans une situation critique

Non, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie.

Apres avoir terminé la conversation, Eva ouvrit la fenêtre pour voir ou est ce qu'elle était.

La première impression qu'elle a eut… c'est qu'elle se trouvait, en plein milieu d'une ville normale mais ce n'était pas trop le cas. Dans la rue il y avait plein de pains d'épices plus ou moins beaux qui jouaient a la marelle prés d'une flaque d'eau. Sa a donné envie a Eva de faire une petite poésie, le résultat n'est pas très convaincant :

Les petits pains d'épices jouaient a la marelle

Pourquoi ils s'amusaient ici pour une dentelle ?

Un cheval au chips les a renversé

Ils pleuraient pleuraient pleuraient pleuraient…

- Ton poème est bizarre le petit Chaperon d'Eva rouge

- Toi, le chat du fromage, on t'a pas demandé ton avis.

Soudain une voie retentit d'ans la maison :

- Ma chéeeeeriiiiiiieeeeeee ?! Tu t'es réveillée ? Viens par ici j'ai une petite requête pour toi !!!

Ne savant pas trop pourquoi, Eva est allé vers cette voie, mais des qu'elle a ouvert la porte de la cuisine, quelqu'un lui a sauté dessus et commencé a … l'embrasser….

- oh ma petite chérie d'amour, tu sais comment je me suis inquiétée pour toi.

- papa…heu non, maman il ne faut pas s'inquiéter come sa pour moi tu sais.

La personne a desserrée ces bras et retourna Eva vers elle. Eva a eu du mal a croire ces yeux.

(Et bien, les faits sont faits, vive les travestis en dentelles, il faut peut être arrêter de lire le club d'hôtes, mais bon. Ici , imaginons Don Wei en dentelles avec une personnalité un peu frappée, on imagine que sa peut faire peur.)

Apparemment après la mort de la vraie mère du petit Chaperon Rouge, son père c'est redecouvert.

(est ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire un dessin de Don Wei en dentelles s'il vous plait ? C'est ma petite requête )

Notre personnage peu convaincant recommença a parler :

MA chérie ? Comme tu le sais, ces dernières temps notre grande mère ne se sent pas très bien, pourrais tu lui rendre visite en lui apportant ces petits gâteaux du panier qui est la bas ?

Bien sur mère, comptez sur moi

Le petit Chaperon Rouge prit le panier et avança vers la porte. Don Wei version dentelles exclama en suite :

Bonne chance ma chérie !

Et des qu'Eva sortit derrière la porte elle/il a enfermé la porte

j'ai peut être du la prévenir que sur le chemin elle pourra rencontrer un gros méchant loup…. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave .

Et Don Wei version dentelles repartit faire ce qu'il avait a faire.

Notre héroïne, en sursautant et en essayant de se rappeler du conte où elle se trouvait allait vers cette prétendue grand-mère. Ce jour la était beau, le soleil brillait d'amour envers le menthe qui ce trouvait sur le chemin, la foret sentait le grill de la viande saignante trop bonne dont on voulait manger un morceau. Eva marchait a travers cette foret en respirant cette odeur qui a bout du certain temps commença a l'énerver de faim.

Soudain elle entendit un bruit de moto. Ce bruit ce rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Et tout a coup elle a vu une belle moto de la marque BMW surgir sur elle. Eva eut tellement peur qu'il n'atterrisse sur elle qu'elle s'est couchée par terre. Puis elle se leva en entendant que la moto c'est arrêtée au prés d'elle. Son conducteur a dit :

Bou petite fille, ou est ce que tu va comme sa en emportant ce panier qui dégorge de bons petits gâteaux ?

Je vais visiter ma grand mère qui est malade… mais en faite on ne c'est même pas présentés . Mon nom, c'est le petit chaperon rouge et le votre ?

My name is Le gros mechant loup Toros.

Enchantée

Et elle se trouve ou ta grande mère ?

Pourquoi devrais je vous le dire, mais bon vous me paraisses d'être un loup de confiance , alors vous allez tout droit et c'est la première maison que vous rencontrerez..

Ok, merci the little red hat. Bye

Au revoir.

Et le gros méchant loup Toros repartit. Le petit chaperon Rouge Eva repartit par un autre chemin plus court pour rejoindre au plus vite la maison de sa grande mère.

En même temps, Toros a eu le temps d'arriver chez la grande mère avant le petit chaperon rouge. Il frappa la porte du maison et il entendit cette voie :

Le petit Chaperon rouge ? C'est toi ? entre ma chérie.

Toros est rentré en disant :

Yo grande….euh…. mère

(Qu'est ce que Toros a vu a ce moment la ? Devinons. La grande mère du petit chaperon rouge était immense. Elle avait une grande barbe rousse, alors sa nous dit quelque chose ? On devrait pourtant le connaitre ce personnage gentil. Et bien c'est Rush, version grande mère)

Ah c'est toi, le brigand des routes, le grand méchant loup Toros.

Ouais c'est moi grande mère, et devine quoi, je suis venue de te manger, il sauta sur elle mais soudain une porte c'est ouverte et quelqu'un a crié

Kyaaaaaah !!!!!!

C'était Eva, elle a tout entendu et sauté sur Toros pour protéger sa grande mère avec quelques trucs du Karaté et du Kung-fu. Pauvre Toros était déjà mis a genoux quand Eva l'a prit par son cou et avec une voie de Dark Vador lui dit :

Si tu touche a un cheveux de plus de ma grande mère, je vais te montrer le vrai enfer, souviens toi de ses paroles, le faible

Comme vous voudrez maitre, répondit Toros en pleurant.

Soudain deux policiers Aikka et Jordan sont entres et des que ils ont vu Toros K.O ils ont remerciée le petit chaperon rouge et l'ont invité chaqu'un a des rendez vous.

Encore une lumière aveugla notre héroïne, mais cette fois c'est le retour au conte d'Alice que serait le prochain chapitre dédié.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Un, deux, trois…, GRANDIS ! ou DIMINUE !!!!

- Vive les princesses au bois de cerf dormant…,prononçais je, moi, le chat de fromage hollandais…ou autrichien…. ou d'un pays quelconque appelé Cheshire.

Notre chère héroïne, toujours en train de dormir paisiblement quand il ne faut pas trop, car sa stoppe l'histoire et la remet a zéro (oh sa fait une petite poésie) enfin voila. Eva ce réveille si durement qu'il faut renverser sur elle…. Non… un verre d'eau aussi froide que le soleil. Enfin non, on n'a pas eu le temps, elle a ouvert les yeux et demanda :

Chat de Cheshire tu fais quoi ?

Moi ?... Bah je prépare ta 5eme épreuve o ma princesse voici un chapitre tant attendu d'Alice .

J'ai un peu peur pour la suite o chat du Cheshire

Tu n'a pas a t'inquiéter, juste rappelle toi du conte d'Alice, le chapitre ou elle ce retrouve dans une étrange salle et il lui se passe des choses bizarres…. Tiens tu veux un cookie ?

Merci c'est gentil, elle a pris le cookie et l'a mise délicatement dans sa petite bouche. Soudain elle commença a rétrécir et elle ne c'est même pas rendue compte (quelle histoire c'est rare qu'y as les gens aussi inconscients…

Une chose bonne de faite.

Heu… Le chat de Fromage, que je suis devenue ? j'ai regarda en bas et vu une Eva version kawaii avec peut être une tête qui était un peu grosse..

Bah, comment dire, tu as diminué XD, répondis je en me moquant un peu ti peu.

Et comment pourrais je reprendre ma taille initiale je te le demande…

Bah non, tu ne te souviens pas du compte d'Alice ?

Si… je dois trouver une chenille sur un champignon c'est sa

Oui ma petite mais avant prend ce cookie la qui est par terre.

Et Eva a pris un morceau du gâteau. Soudain elle commença a grandir sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle grommela sur toute la salle :

CHAT DE CHESHIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!

C'est pas la peine de hurler comme sa, Eva, tu crèvera les oreilles a tout le monde, répondit je en me fermant les oreilles de toutes mes forces.

Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?!

Moi, oh rien du tout… en faite, Eva , je comprend bien que tu sois un garçon manqué, mais je ne savais pas que tu portais une culotte rose avec un chaton dessus.

Chat de Cheshire….Espèce de pervers… dit elle en s'asseyant et en faisant un gros tremblement de terre.

Soudain on entendit les pas de quelqu'un qui courrait. C'était notre lapin Rickounet avec ces oreilles roses mignonnes. Il s'arrêta et regarda Eva :

Et bah re bonjour , petite souris… même si pour une petite tu est devenue un peu grande

Sympa Rick, merci… En faite tu ne sais pas comment je peux retrouver ma taille plus facilement ?

Oui, prends cet éventail

Eva prit le petit tout petit éventail dans sa grosse super grosse main et soudain encore un flash nous aveulît et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un conte de fées ou les rôles sont renversés.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Echangeons les rôles.

Aujourd'hui, en ce réveillant, le beau chat de Cheshire, c'est-à-dire moi, n'ai pas vu Eva, Molly ou quelque chose comme sa être a coté de moi. Je trouvais sa plutôt bizarre mais en réfléchissant plus prés et en regardant aux alentours de moi j'ai cru comprendre qu'on ce trouvait dans un autre conte (en faite au milieu de celle si qui nous servirait de début) dans celle de (non je ne vais pas vous dire)Belle au bois dormants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais comme une odeur pas terrible (oups c'est normal j'ai trop transpiré ces derniers temps e je me suis pas lavé depuis assez long temps, franchement je ne savais pas que les chats transpiraient comme sa). Comme je commençais a m'ennuyer sans avoir vu de l'action, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu une envie pas possible de danser du disco sous la chanson que je chantais a ce moment la :

I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
I didn't see your damage from that far away  
I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
You walked up to me with your buck teeth a gleaming  
Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress  
You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
I don't mean to insult you   
Oh wait! Yes i do.  
Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould  
You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old  
When looks were handed out you were last in line  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine  
Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
Or did a truck run over your face instead  
There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill You're ugly!  
U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly x2  
What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (girl)  
You're scary - you're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo  
You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab   
When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab  
(so funny)   
You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig  
Uncle fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin  
You can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the miss ugly pageant you win first prize  
Yo mama says you ugly -  
You ugly!  
U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly x2  
Get busy x9  
Yo mama says you're ugly  
Get busy  
Yo mama says you're ugly  
Get busy  
Yo mama says you're ugly  
Get busy you're ugly! U.u.u.u.  
Now i feel like blondie   
U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly x2 Quasimodo  
Camel breath  
Squarehead  
Ugly! Chicken legs  
Pig face  
Chin like bubba  
Ugly! Fish lips  
Toad licker  
Poindexter   
Ugly! Spaghetti arms  
Limp butt  
Freak show - ugly! U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly x1  
U.G.L.Y - you could make an onion cry  
U.G.L.Y - like an alien chased by the F.B.I.  
U.G.L.Y x6  
U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly!

(chanson que j'écoute en ce moment la, je rêvais de la mettre un jour dans le conte)

A bah voila les trois fées marraines qui sont apparues, une rouge, l'autre verte, et encore une bleue, (pour les différencier je vais les appeler R, V, B (rouge verte bleue)

B- ah la la, c'est vraiment pas génial d'attendre comme sa pour avoir enfin un prince qui passe par ici un jour

V- que veux tu, ce lieu est tellement terrible et puant qu'on a même pas envie de s'y rapprocher, et dire que on attend ce prince depuis si long temps…

R- taises vous voulez vous, y a un étranger qui nous regarde d'un air peu convaincant.

CDC (chat de Cheshire XD)- Vous êtes des marraines ?

RBV-oui on est les marraines de la jolie princesse de ce château.

CDC- ce que je crois comprendre c'est que je devrais moi aussi attendre que ce cher prince enfin puisse arriver jusque ici, enfin si il viendra, car cet endroit est tellement … heu… comment dire…. Peu agréable a supporter.

R- et dire que on attend un prince…..oh mais chut j'entend les sabots d'un cheval…

Et oui c'était bien un cheval. Un majestueux prince était assis dessus, il me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, a qui dans le chapitre bonus j'ai griffé la main en faisant exprès. Et oui c'est Jordan, qui aujourd'hui, joue le rôle principal du beau prince. Il disait :

c'est donc ici, ou habite la jeune fille, princesse de ce royaume qui a été enchantée.

Oui Jordy c'est bien ici, disais je en sautant sur son cheval et en montant sur son épaule afin de m'installer confortablement.

Tu est qui toi ?

Je me présente : my name is Chat de Cheshire, disais je en m'enroulant autour de son cou

C'est très intéressant, mais moi j'ai envie de pénétrer dans ce château pour voir cette princesse.

Rien de plus facile, répondit je, tu demande aux marraines, qui ce sont cachées derrière cet arbre fin qu'on les voit (elles ne sont pas malines) de te donner l'épée et le bouclier, ainsi que du courage car t'en a besoins et va combattre ce dragon moche et puant qui ce trouve tout prés de château, et moi je vais dormir sur ton cou bien paisiblement. N'essaye surtout pas me enlever de ton cou si non je te grifferai tellement fort que tu va me supplier de te accorder mon pardon.

Et je me suis endormi paisiblement sur son cou très chaud, sans y voir grand-chose de ce que les marraines disaient a Jordan en ce moment la.

Je me suis réveillé une heure plus tard. Jordan au eu le temps de tuer le gros méchant dragon puant (il sentait même pire que dans la chambre ou on stoque le fromage , je vous laisse imaginer la puanteur ).

il sent pas bon le dragon, remarqua je quand on montaient les escaliers du château

Tu parle le chat, j'ai failli mourir aussi

Oh, t'a eu une simple chance.

Oui… bon… par ou on doit aller maintenant pour retrouver la princesse ?

Je regardais au tour de moi et j'ai vu a la fin du couloir (et entendu) une lumière qui bougeait et des sons.

Je sens que notre princesse ce trouve par la, et j'ai indiqué a Jordan la ou ce trouvait celle lueur

Et, oui, j'avais raison, sauf que nous qui nous attendions a un baiser de prince, nous on a vu une princesse qui lisait un journal people et écoutait de la musique ultra forte. C'était ici, notre héroïne, Eva, qu'on a pas vu depuis long temps. Elle nous remarqua et dit:

tiens chat de Cheshire, j'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir.

Quoi ? Eva qu'est ce que tu peux faire sans moi

Jordan resta muet en regardant Eva d'un air charmé, même que ces joues commençaient a devenir rouges puis il s'avança vers elle (et oui c'est la scène qu'on voulait toujours revoir depuis le épisode 26 d'Oban ) et L'a embrassa (hiiiii disaient les filles fanâtes).

Encore une lumière nous aveulît et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le prochain chapitre un peu mouillé.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre bonus 1 : le journal intime du chat de Chester.

Alors, le chat du fromage, a la fin tu va m'expliquer comment je dois attendre la reine du cœur ? Demanda Eva a moi en me tirant les moustaches.

Oui bien sur, si tu arrête de me les tirer hein, répondis je avec un grand air d'un intello.

Elle m'a laissa descendre et de m'installer confortablement, et puis j'ai commença a lui expliquer :

Vois-tu, ma chérie, que pour sortir d'ici il ne faut pas que suivre le conte d'Alice, mais aussi participer a quelques contes des auteurs différents. Tu veux du lait ?

Non merci,… mais quelles contes ?

Tu n'a pas l'idée ?

Non pas du tout.

Bah par exemple comme je suis auteur et narrateur, je crée des parodies des contes d'après les vraies versions. Toi comme le personnage (ou l'héroïne) tu dois te soumettre a ma plume haha haha !!

Merci pour cette explication le chat du fromage, merci…

Elle c'est leva et s'apprêta a s'en aller qui j'ai dit :

- Assis !

Elle c'est exécutée sur parole comme un petit chien mignon.

j'ai pas dit de partir, je n'ai pas fini. Je vais tout t'expliquer sur le chemin.

Nous sommes partis en direction de la ville en regardant de tous les cotés. J'ai vu un petit café sympa et j'ai invité Eva a y aller (bien sur c'est elle qui paye).

Une rencontre inattendue attendait Eva la bas, et moi je le savais.

Ah, bah tien c'est Molly, s'exclama Jordan

Oh, Eva avait un visage illuminé de joie, sa fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu Jordan, une éternité (non en faite 2 ans depuis le retour sur Terre ajoutais-je malgré moi dans mes pensées) alors comment sa va ?

(Nous faisons une petite parenthèse sur le look de Jordan. Il reste normal comme il était avant qu'il ne devient Avatar sauf ces fringues, celle de serveur classique, bof rien d'anormal…)

Oh mais il est mignon ce petit chat qui est avec toi, je peux le toucher ? Il rapprocha sa main de ma tête

En faite je ne te conseille p…

Aye, j'étais gentille je ne lui que griffé une main et j'ai ajouta :

Mes poils coutent trop cher pour les toucher des mains sales (y avais de la graisse dessus) La prochaine fois si tu ne te lave pas les mains c'est ton visage que je grifferai , j'étais plus le gentil minou minou.

D'accord , Eva tu a du me prévenir que ton chat était magique et qu'il savait parler.

Eva lui répondit, bah j'ai pas eu le temps hein.

A la fin je me suis mêlée de leur conversation avec un air de patron ultra cool, garçon tu m'apporte a moi et ma camarade du lait ?

Oui tout de suite chef, répondit Jordan en ce dépêchant de répondre a la commande.

En buvant mon bol de lait, j'ai commencé a chanter une petite chanson de ma composition :

Les règles du jeu sont simples,

Mais essaye de les bien remplir

Si non tu perdra le jeu

Qui est peut être important pour toi.

Peut être que sa ne me regarde pas

Mais essaye de me comprendre

Je ne suis qu'un chat du fromage

Peut être autrichien, peut être Hollandais…

Mais je reste qu'un chat.

C'est quoi cette chanson ? me demanda Eva s'un air intéressé

Une petite chanson c'est tout… bon j'ai pas fini de t'expliquer les enjeux du jeu moi.

C'est vrai, le chat du fromage…

En faite les règles sont simples. Tu te mets a nue et tu dance…

Hein ? ce n'est pas les règles sa

Ne t'inquiète pas je rigolais, enfin, si un jour je déciderais d'écrire un chapitre un peu pervers …

NOOON !!! hurla Eva tellement fort que les gens autour commencèrent a nous regarder.

Bah en faite tu dois juste suivre le cours de l 'histoire c'est tout, il n' y a pas vraiment beaucoup de contes, c'est juste que si tu ne termine pas une de elles sa te devient impossible de suivre normalement l'histoire d'Alice pour arriver vers la reine rouge.

De passer dans les contes, c'est comme le passage des niveaux dans un jeu vidéo donc.

Non pas tout a fait, mais c'est déjà plus prés de la vérité. En faite ici, plus la conte réelle change, plus sa devient difficile de contrôler la conte principale. Le niveau devient plus difficile a contrôler et sa peut te couter la vie dans le monde réel si tu n'arrive pas a la suivre. C'est pour sa que je ne voulais pas trop te le dire, mais fallait quand même que tu sache la vérité un jour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas avec moi tu ne crains presque rien (a part les chapitres pervers et marrants ). Et je te préviens le prochain chapitre vient du conte d'Alice alors tu n'arien a craindre pour l'instant. De toute façon la moitié de ses règles peut être fausse comme sa ne peut pas être. En faite presque tout est faux et c'est a toi de rechercher la vérité.

Tu est fous le Chat de Cheshire

Toi aussi tu sais, tu veux une pomme d'amour ?

Et voila notre conversation terminée. Je m'excuse ce chapitre devait ce passer dans une atmosphère sérieuse et donc pour laisser de place au plus de gags la prochaine fois contez sur moi. Des que j'en aurais de vrais je vous les exprimerais tous.

Chat de Cheshire.


End file.
